The Game
by Flutemelody
Summary: All this was to him was a game. A very sick game. And Edward was out to win. And Bella was his toy. Warning; Dark Edward. very dark theme.
1. The Background

Warning: This is not for people who can't take horror movies. Copyright; Nothing is mine. *Sadface*

Also: Looking for a Beta for this story. Any takes?

* * *

All this was to him was a game. A very sick game. And Edward was out to win. And Bella was his toy.

When he looked at her, he didn't see a human, but his prey. She was only a mere toy to him and Bella couldn't do nothing about it. She was in a way a mute. Bella was forced to take medicine that damaged her voice box the first day she was brought to live there.

You might be wondering how this poor girl got into this. Well its easy, she was kidnapped at the age of 13 and was raised by Edward Cullen. Bella is insensible to death now. She taught herself how to shut down and only answer when called on. It was easy since Bella couldn't talk or make sound, her cries and screams was silenced.

Although Edward never touched Bella anyway that would bring harmed on her, but he did threated her daily with what he was going to do with her when she turned eighteen. Bella never would forget the first time he had threated her of her virginity.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward cooed at her. "What am I going to do with you?" He took a step forward as Bella took one back. " How many times do I have to tell you that your mine?" He wasn't really asking her. "I will not have you running away every time I leave to go hunting." He shook his head at her, taking another step toward her. "Don't move." He growled at her. Bella stopped in mid step. "Please," Bella mouthed to him. It was rare that Bella did anything, but nodded. Edward half way smiled at her. _

"_You remember when I first brought you here I had asked you if you rather die or give yourself to me?" Bella nodded slowly. "I really did mean that," Bella cocked her head to one side. "Bella, my beautiful Bella." He reached out and brushed out a piece of hair from her eyes. "I cannot wait until you become of age." Bella still didn't understand what he meant. " Then your whole body becomes mine and just your pretty face." With that he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Bella didn't kiss back. _

The only thing that kept Bella from completely fading away was the promise that her best friend had made to her.

"_Bella!" Jacob cried as he watched his best friend get taken away from him. "let her go!" Jacob heard a chuckle that floated in the wind. "You humans are so stupid," With that Edward grabbed Bella into his arms. "Any last words to your friend?" Edward asked. "Bella I will find you and I wouldn't let him get away with this." Edward let out a laugh and Jacob watch his friend fade into the night. _

That was the last Bella saw any other human other then the ones Edward brought in and made Bella watch him kill. Each time he would say the same thing. "This could be you, my beautiful Bella. Remember, I play to win and I always win."

Bella never understand what he meant until the day she meet the other Cullens. She never knew what this game was until that day.

Bella was to hunt others and kill. The last one standing out of the seven humans the Cullens pick becomes one of them. Bella was Edward toy that he was training and the day of her eighteen birthday the games would begin.

All I had to do was to hope and pray that I could make it through this.


	2. A Playmate

oSo this is more of a teaser then anything I guess. . . Please tell me if I should keep this going.

I still need a beta if I'm going to keep this going. Message me if you are willing.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RULES HAS CHANGED?" Edward screamed at the phone. He paced around the small cabin that he shared with the human girl called Bella. "I'm not going to bring in other kid to fight against Bella!" He closed his eyes and rubbed his hair through his hair. He had to win these games this year he just had to.

"Please calm down son, I know this is going to be hard on you, but we thought it would more fun if we add a few more members to the games." Carlisle said. "We know you want this human girl of yours to win but sometimes we all don't get what we want." His father told him. Edward sighed and grabbed at his hair and pulled at it. "Whatever when do I need to find another human?" He asked as he opened up his eyes and scanned the room for Bella. "Tonight." His father told him.

"TONIGHT?" Edward screamed and the phone crushed in his head as his anger boiled. When his eyes finally landed on Bella, he smiled wickedly at her and watched her cringed and hide her face in her arms. The girl was now seventeen and only months away from being able to play in the Cullen games.

"Oh my sweet Bella," Edward sang as he walked toward her. "Looks like you're going to be getting a little playmate till the games start." He watched as she shuddered at the word playmate and she slowly looked up. He smiled and offered her his hand so he can help her off the floor. Even though she didn't want to she knew she had to take his hand.

"That's my girl," He said as her hand slipped into his. With a small tug he brought her to her feet. "Now I'm going out to hunt down another to bring here and I'm going to let you choose." He said and her eyes widened at his words and she shook her head slowly. He let out a stained laughed. "Bella, I meant as in do you want your playmate to be a boy or a girl?" He asked and looked at her. Bella just looked at him. After a minute or so, she mouthed, "girl." He nodded and let her go. "I'll be back," He called out to her and left her alone in the cabin/hut.

The minute he left she raced over to what she called her bed. It was a stack of new papers and a very wore down cloth. She took one of the new papers and started to read it. She had made the mistake of reading one in front of Edward one day and he ended up making her watch kill two humans that night. Although he seemed made, he always brought in a news paper every week and handed it to her to make up her 'bed.'

"_After years of searching for Isabella Swan, the call for her search has been called off." _ She read and she felt her heart twist inside her. They have given up on her. She couldn't believe it. She thought her parents wouldn't give up on her but she was wrong. She crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it across the cabin. A single tear raced down her face.

Edward held a girl by her arm as he walked into the cabin. "Bella, I'm home with your playmate!" He called out as he felt the girl shifted trying to pull away from him. His eyes flashed and he growled at the girl.

"Don't make me kill you find other girl!" He screamed at the girl and girl looked at him with terror on her face. "Do you understand me?" He asked and the girl nodded and muttered a yes. "Good," He said cheekily and grinned like nothing happened. He caught sight of Bella and smiled at her. She returned his smile with a lifeless of her own.

"Bella, I would like for you to meet Jessica." Bella looked up at the girl and nodded. She mouthed a hello and then looked back at the ground and didn't meet eyes with Edward.

"Bella look at me. Have you been crying?" He asked as if he really cared. She nodded her knowing she shouldn't lie to him. "Why love?" He asked and she cringed as he called her love. She moved her shoulders up and down. He gritted his teeth at her, but it go for now.

"Bella show Jessica around and to her bed which is also yours." He said as he let go of the human girl arm he held in his hand. "I'm going to go bring in my supper." Bella whined but nodded at him.

Edward smiled at Jessica and Bella. "Let the games begin." He said.


End file.
